


Nineteen

by Albion23



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Southampton FC, cute boyfriends, fluffy smut???, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion23/pseuds/Albion23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were nineteen and they were getting older. Every day Adam told himself he wouldn't do this again but yet here he was, gasping for breath as Jay peeled off his t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

> This is all lies and I do not own these people... :(

                Adam stumbled backwards through his bedroom door, kicking his legs out behind him to try and find the bed. He fell on top of it in the end, Jay’s frame collapsing on top of him before quickly crawling back up to his face.

                They were nineteen and they were getting older. Every day Adam told himself he wouldn’t do this again but yet here he was, gasping for breath as Jay peeled off his t-shirt. His Southampton training top. That was Adam’s motivation for stopping. When they broke into the team and cemented their places, they would be known and they would be on the news and online and this wasn’t the type of thing Adam wanted the judging world to know about it.

                They had been meeting up like this for a few months now. It had all started out with a drunken kiss at some football club awards after party and it had gone from there. It wasn’t purely physical though. They liked each other but hated saying it. Adam thought it sounded like they were kids with silly crushes. When he looked at the time they spent together, that description actually suited them quite well. They were ridiculous together and the whole team probably figured that out too. They pulled pranks on the rest of the boys, laughed at silly inside jokes and couldn’t be separated for more than ten minutes without one of them getting bored and seeking out the other.

                Right now though, they were physical. Let’s face it, they were teenage boys and they were horny. Although, Adam wasn’t exactly sure if they could be put in the category, generally. He felt like what he had with Jay was different to what other people had, but that could be what everyone thinks.

                Back to the present, and Adam was smiling at Jay. They stared at each other for a few seconds before both of them burst out laughing. Jay sat up and peeled off his shirt. He had recently got a tattoo on his newly filled out chest. When they had first got together, Jay didn’t have pecs or the beginnings of a six pack. Now he was fitted out with abs and strong arms that Adam loved to be in. Adam had decided he liked Jay’s tattoo and thought if he ever got one, he wanted one in the same place, on his side curling round to his front.

                Adam placed a hand at the top of the tattoo and traced the lines of ink with his fingers. Glancing up, Jay was staring at him.

                “You look nice,” Jay excused himself, “when you’re concentrating.”

                Adam smiled lazily, “you look nice yourself.” Jay smiled back at him. Adam closed his eyes as Jay leaned down to kiss him. Adam could feel the whole of Jay’s body press against him as he cupped Jay’s face and brought him closer. Adam reached down, fumbling with the belt on Jay’s hips which he undid with a little bit of help. Jay pulled away from him and smiled, pecking his lips, once, twice, three times before ridding himself of his trousers completely.

                Adam bit his lip as Jay collapsed back down on top of him and started kissing his neck. The kisses moved from his neck to his collar bones and down his chest to his waistband. Jay looked up at him and Adam grabbed his hair and pulled him back up for a kiss. Jay opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, running his hands back down to Adam’s waist.

                Adam sat up slightly and his trousers were slipped off. Light kisses were then pressed along the inside of his thighs, and Adam threw his head back against the pillow trying to steady his breathing. He ran a hand through Jay’s hair and then pulled at it, forcing Jay to look up. Adam sat up then, crawling towards Jay who leaned back to sit against the wall. He smiled at Adam. “My turn?”

                Adam smirked up at him before looping his fingers under the waistband of Jay’s boxers and pulling them down just far enough to get what he wanted. Jay gasped as Adam touched his warm skin, moving his hand up and down Jay’s length. Adam leaned forward and settled between Jay’s legs, stroking his thighs. He closed his eyes as he moved forward, taking Jay into his mouth. Jay gasped at the heat of his mouth. He looked up at Jay as he started slowly moving back and forth. Large hands gripped the back of his neck. He pulled back a little; running his tongue over Jay’s slit, making him moan quietly. Jay’s head was pressed against the wall, eyes closed and angled towards the ceiling.

               Adam backed off with a pop and Jay opened his eyes, swearing, and immediately bent down to kiss him. Adam looped his arms around Jay’s neck and felt strong arms hold him from behind. Adam’s eyes widened as Jay lifted him up and sat him down on the edge of the bed. Jay sat down behind him and his hands reached around to Adam’s front, squirming their way inside his boxers.

                “So beautiful,” Jay mumbled into his neck. Warm lips pressed down on the spot just after and Adam smiled, blushing. Adam leant his head back against Jay’s chest and turned it up to face his friend - his boyfriend. Jay leaned down and softly pressed against his lips. Adam’s small moan broke them apart and Jay smirked as he stroked his fingers slowly up and down Adam’s cock.

                Adam wondered if Jay would sleep with him.  Sometimes they didn’t go much further than this, and they just made out for a while, but tonight Adam wanted more.

                He was motioned to lie back on to the bed and Jay pushed down his boxers so they were both completely naked. Adam watched as Jay wriggled himself down his body to settle between his thighs. Jay looked up at him with questioning eyes and Adam relaxed his body before nodding. Jay carefully slid his finger into Adam, who was propped up on elbows. He threw his head back and bit his lip as he got used to the feeling.

                “Go,” Adam whispered, looking back down at Jay. Jay nodded and Adam watched as he started to move the digit in and out. Adam held his breath as a second digit entered him. Adam fell back down against the bed and reached a hand to trail patterns over his own chest. Jay’s stray hand interlocked with his and Adam couldn’t help but smile. He arched off the bed as Jay began scissoring him preparing for a third finger to enter him. “Jay, please.”

                Jay smiled up at him. Adam reached into the open drawer of his bedside table for lube and a condom which he threw down at Jay. “Gee thanks,” Jay laughed as the bottle fell to the floor. Adam laughed as Jay crawled half way off the bed to try and reach the lube.

                “You’re such a twat,” he laughed, propping himself back up. Jay reversed back on to the bed and jumped back on top of him.

                “It’s a good job I like you,” he smiled, leaning down to kiss Adam, “or I would probably have to kill you for that.” Adam giggled and Jay laughed as he pecked his nose.

                Jay prepped himself and Adam lay back down, staring at the ceiling above him. Just a moment later, Jay’s face appeared right in front of him and Adam laughed again. “Ready?” Jay breathed. Adam nodded.

                They both had a quick intake of breath as Jay entered Adam. Adam reached up to press his lips against Jay’s who gently pushed him back to sink into the mattress, with the exception of his hips. Adam felt the friction as Jay’s body rocked against his from his toes right up to his chest. Jay liked being close to him in everything they did. Adam thought he had some need for constant contact, as the length of his body always seemed to be pressed against him.

                Adam pulled at Jay’s hair, forcing Jay’s face into the crook of his neck. Adam squeezed his eyes shut as Jay rocked into him and pressed soft kisses just below his ear. He gasped as Jay’s head brushed against his prostate. “God,” he groaned, squeezing Jay’s free hand.

                “Call me Jay,” he heard and let out a small laugh. He moved Jay’s head up to hover above his own and gently leaned up for a kiss. Jay hovered above him; thrusts becoming more and more erratic as he pulled his hand away from Adam’s and placed it down on to the bed for extra balance. Adam whimpered as Jay picked up speed, hitting against him with every messy thrust.

                “Adam,” Jay whispered, leaning down to kiss him one more time. Adam heard Jay gasp as he came, and Jay kept thrusting into Adam, reaching down to stroke his cock a few times. Adam came against Jay’s chest, moaning softly and Jay collapsed on top of him. Adam held Jay against him, stroking his boyfriend’s hair lazily, and closing his eyes, still coming down from his high.

                Jay smiled, reaching a hand to cup the side of Adam’s face, tracing small circles on his cheek. Adam smiled, kissing the top of Jay’s head. “Wanna stay over?” he murmured into Jay’s ear. Jay nodded against his chest. Adam sighed and rolled Jay over so they were facing each other on their sides. They looped their arms around each other and Adam inched his face closer to Jay’s on the pillow.

                Adam laughed as Jay’s nose crinkled and eyes were forced closed, “what?” he asked.

                “It’s nothing,” Jay breathed, turning more so his head was pressed deep into the pillows. Adam raised an eyebrow and no question was needed. “I like you,” Jay said, twisting his face up even more, “a lot.” Adam kissed the back of his head.

                “I like you too,” Adam replied, grinning ear to ear, “a lot.” Jay smiled back at him. That’s all it could be, Adam thought, nothing more. The thought annoyed him but he knew it was better to keep it this way than fall deeper and make things messier when they inevitably broke up. At the same time he knew it was past the point of simply liking each other but he didn’t want to admit his feelings. That would make it so much worse. He needed to enjoy Jay while they lasted, and he knew it. He smiled to himself as he looked at Jay beside him, eyes closed, asleep already. He pulled his boyfriend closer. He didn’t want to let go.


End file.
